Leopardstar's Mistake/Chapter 11
Below contains an in-depth chapter summary for chapter eleven of Leopardstar's Mistake. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General 'Chapter Number: '''11 (of 11) '''Page Numbers: '''Unknown '''Point of View: 'Leopardstar Chronology 'Preceded by: 'Chapter 10 '''Next: '''None Chapter Summary :The words ''Seek the safety of the Fire and Lion to survive ''ring in [http://warriors.wikia.com/Leopardstar Leopardstar's head. She repeats the phrase as she climbs out of the water. RiverClan and ShadowClan follow her. She hears some splashes behind her and snorts, assuming the ShadowClan warriors are to blame. :They continue across the landscape, and Leopardstar sniffs the air. As the first signs of dawn light the sky, she thinks how it's time for battle. Shadepelt brought food, and Mudfur had sorted his supplies with Runningnose and Littlecloud. She thinks about the Clans' elders and queens. Sunfish and Voleclaw had refused to be left behind, as well as Vixentail. Leopardstar had told Mosspelt had promised to look after Snakekit. Leopardstar had explained that if they lost, Mosspelt would have to take Snakekit and flee, probably living as loners the rest of their lives. Mosspelt had promised that she'd treat Snakekit as her own, with the same mother's love. :Leopardstar spots ThunderClan, with Firestar in the lead. He signals a greeting wit his tail and Leopardstar stands beside him, the ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors joining together. Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw mingle with the ThunderClan cats. Runningnose and Mudfur, accompanied by Dawnpaw and Rowanpaw, join Cinderpelt, who is accompanied by Fernpaw. Leopardstar and Blackfoot join Firestar. :After a while, Graystripe appears with Tallstar. Tallstar says that all the WindClan warriors are here, as well as his friends, Barley and Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw says that they'd come to help, as promised. They take position next Sandstorm. Firestar asks Tallstar if he knew where BloodClan is. Tallstar gazes in the direction of ShadowClan territory, and replies that they were out there somewhere watching them. Leopardstar follows his gaze and can feel the BloodClan cats' eyes on her. :Scrouge calls that he knew they were there, and says for them to come and give him their answer. Leopardstar quietly urges Firestar on, telling him to lead them. The united Clan goes down into the clearing, where Scourge is waiting at the base of the Great Rock. :Leopardstar slows and whispers to Mistyfoot to ask something personally. Mistyfoot asks what, and Leopardstar asks Mistyfoot to be the deputy of RiverClan. Mistyfoot says that she needed to think about it. Leopardstar dips her head in understanding, but knows that she'd accept, for her and her brother. :Firestar yowls for LionClan to attack, and the battle begins. :The chapter continues at the end of the battle, where Leopardstar is seen panting as the last of the BloodClan warriors scramble in terror to flee. Many bodies from each Clan cover the ground. Onewhisker announces that Firestar killed Scrouge. Leopardstar sighs in relief, thinking how they won, and that her Clan would survive. Mudfur and Dawnpaw check everyone for injuries. :Leopardstar looks at the bodies that cover the floor, and recognizes those from her Clan, silently listing Skyheart, Primrosepaw, Frogleap, Grasswhisker, Lightningcloud, Vixentail, and Voleclaw, and that they'd all go to StarClan in honor. Leopardstar knows that her Clanmates were always beside her, and that they believed in her, and accepted her as a deputy and leader. They know she can take care of the Clan and don't need others help but the rare chance she does, the Clans will be there to help. :Leopardstar pads to Firestar, noting he must have lost a life. She recalls losing her third life during the battle, dying but then coming back to life just as strong. The leader notes she is on the life she received from Oakheart: to see beyond the RiverClan boundaries. Leopardstar now believes she never would have broke the warrior code and killed a Clanmate like Oakheart. :With her tail high, Leopardstar dips her head to Firestar, congratulating him and saying he killed Scourge. Firestar replies they all did well and they wouldn't have won without all the Clans working together. Leopardstar believes he is right but declares they must separate again. She will take her her Clan back and heal the wounded and grieve for the dead. Firestar asks about ShadowClan and Leopardstar firmly states they'll go back to their home. The leader explains she has enough warriors to defend their borders, and a new deputy. Firestar asks who's the new deputy and the RiverClan cat proudly states it is Mistyfoot. She feels laughter at Firestar's shock and allows Mistyfoot to tell the story. :Stormpaw tells Graystripe he and Featherpaw are staying with RiverClan as they need warriors. Featherpaw asks if he will visit and Graystripe promises he will. He tells them to make him proud and become the best warriors they can be. Firestar adds that Graystripe is now a deputy to they have something to be proud of too, which doesn't surprise Leopardstar. She looks at the new apprentices with a new eye and a new heart. She thinks rather than half-Clan enemies, they are true loyal warriors, more loyal than pure-blooded cats. She allows the apprentices to say goodbye to their father before signalling to them. The she-cat thinks Stormpaw needs a mentor and decides she will be his mentor, in honor of Stonefur. She also will make his warrior name Stormfur, after the former deputy. :Featherpaw and Stormpaw fall in behind Leopardstar as she leads her Clan towards the river, wounded, deceased and survivors are brought home. At the bank of the river, Leopardstar stops and allows Mistyfoot to pass with Reedpaw. They are gently dragging the dead body of Primrosepaw and Leopardstar could see their grief, but knows they are strong. Leopardstar remembers the prophecy: RiverClan will be safe among the mist and reeds. She finally figures out that Reedpaw will become Reedwhisker after his father and both he and Mistyfoot will become great deputies. Leopardstar watches her Clan travel back to camp but someone stops beside her. :Mudfur tells Leopardstar they did it, meow warm with love and his fur smelling of herbs. Leopardstar replies they sure did, sitting down and twining tails with her father. They watch the dawn together, the brightest dawn Leopardstar has ever seen and the brightest she will ever see in a long time. Important Events Deaths *Skyheart *Primrosepaw *Frogleap *Grasswhisker *Lightningcloud *Vixentail *Voleclaw *Scourge *Darkstripe *Whitestorm Characters Major *Leopardstar Minor *Firestar *Mistyfoot *Featherpaw *Stormpaw *Mudfur *Runningnose *Dawnpaw *Rowanpaw *Cinderpelt *Fernpaw *Blackfoot *Mousefur (unnamed) *Graystripe *Tallstar *Barley *Ravenpaw *Sandstorm *Scourge *Onewhisker *Reedpaw Mentioned *Shadepelt *Littlecloud *Sunfish *Voleclaw *Vixentail *Mosspelt *Snakekit *Snake (unnamed) *Ice (unnamed) *Stonefur *Skyheart *Primrosepaw *Frogleap *Grasswhisker *Lightningcloud *Voleclaw *Oakheart References and Citations Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Novellas Category:Leopardstar's Mistake